Caged Light
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Glorified Entities, Willow may have her Castiel back but is that the best thing for her, maybe it's just a broken lie. But with heaven and hell using earth as a war ground what to do? R&R Please. CastielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural but anyway here we go.  
This is a squeal to Glorified Entities so yeah. It'd probably help if you read it to understand.  
Please read and review.**

Willow curled onto the edge of her bed with a pillow over her head trying to blot out the noise of Gracey as she sang, her voice still annoying high pitched. Willows black crazy hair stuck at weird angles as she pressed the pillow over her face with more force, trying to blot out the sound until the sleeping pills kicked in, knocking herself into the most comfortable form of unconsciousness she'd ever been in and welcomed the same as she did every night.

Dean sat with Bobby who was both sitting in silence with each other, nursing a small glass of whisky each as they both glanced up at the ceiling when the loud yells from Willows room stopped.  
"How's she bearing up?" Dean asked quietly, not looking up from his glass as he spoke, remembering how happy she used to be before he left.  
"You'd know if you were here," Bobby growled as he replied but relented when he saw the tortured look on Dean's face, his voice softer as he carried on talking. "She's still getting up and eating. I don't think we should hope for more."  
"No," Dean agreed quietly, downing the rest of his whiskey as quickly as he could, running a hand through his tousled hair looking outside the window to try as distract himself of the worries he felt inside, he poured himself another glass as the burning down his throat felt almost comforting.  
"Dean Winchester," he heard a deep voice say and he recognised it straight away, letting the glass fall to the floor with a smash as he jumped to his feet, whipping the gun off the side and in one fluid motion cocking it so by the time he'd spun around, the safety was off and pointing at his head.  
"Cas..." Dean asked half heartedly, dropping the gun to the floor as he looked at him and there was no doubt it was him, the same blue eyes and nervous stance as he looked at Dean and then Bobby with a frown etched across his face.  
"I'm back," he smiled for a second before carrying on, his voice rough, and broken, "can I see Willow please."  
"Castiel," Bobby began and Castiel managed to noticed the human emotion of hesitancy as he began and cut him short.  
"No," Castiel said, holding up his hand, making the room fall silent, "I have seen the letters, Willow needs me."  
And Dean didn't know what made him say yes, he knew that Willow would freak out, it could even push her over the edge however there was something about his voice, the pain and longing mixed together that almost sounded like agony in his ears made Dean nod jerkily letting Castiel run upstairs with Dean running up behind him.

Castiel flung Willows door open and saw her curled in a ball on her bed, the only thing he could see were the black tufts of her hair sticking above the covers, but the fact that she was there, almost in his touch made his heart beat a thousand times faster.  
He pulled the covers off her softly and before he even touched her, Willows emerald eyes snapped open and for a second Castiel saw happiness and pure joy etched in her eyes before it turned into pain and agony.

Willow snapped her eyes open to see Castiel towering over her, and for a second she believed it was him, he'd come back for her after all and still loved her. Still wanted them to be together and they could live the life they always dreamed of. But then she saw Gracey and knew that it couldn't be it, it was her playing with her mind.  
"Here is your dream silly," Graceys annoying voice breaking into the air like a knife, "it's your dead husband."  
"No," Willow heard herself scream as she began to hit and push at his chest – it felt real – it felt like her Castiel, the same slender body, the same puppy dog eyes that always looked the same, but Willow knew Gracey was smart, smart enough to do this.  
Willow carried on pushing his chest back, Castiels eyes boring into hers at every second making her feel the same feeling inside which only he could.  
"No," she whispered again this time, pressing her head against his chest as he stroked her hair calmly, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, tears freely streaming down her face, she was aware of Bobby and Dean standing on the landing looking at the pair of them but all that mattered was her and Castiel – she was content with not moving at all.  
"I'm so sorry Cassie. I love you, I'm so sorry," Willow was mumbling under her breath as she cried into his chest, surprised at how soothing his movements were.  
"My warrior princess, it wasn't your fault, don't be sorry. I love you more than you'd care to imagine," Castiel whispered as he planted thousands of tiny kisses on her head.  
Willow pulled her head away from his chest and kissed him softly on his lips, rejoicing at the way he felt – the way he tasted – everything around her in his arms felt perfect.  
"Is this real," she whispered in between kisses as she pressed her forehead against his.  
"I am my love," he whispered back, his voice covered with love as he looked at her, stroking her hair rhythmically.  
He replied the same time Gracey replied handing from the lamp fixture above them, "Of course not. He's my latest toy for us to play with."

**Please review? ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural but anyway here we go.  
This is a squeal to Glorified Entities so yeah. It'd probably help if you read it to understand.  
Please read and review.**

Willow was thankful that Bobby, Dean and Sam left her and Castiel alone together for a while although she wasn't sure why, she couldn't form words, too afraid of breaking the perfect moment that was in front of her until she pulled away from Castiel, still holding her hand as she sat crossed legged on the bed, nudging his hand playfully.  
"Gracey is gone," she smiled slightly, surprised when Castiel smiled back, his blue eyes not leaving hers for a moment.  
"I'm glad," Castiel replied, the smile slipping off his face as his expression quickly became concerned, "I read your letters."  
Willow ran a hand though her crazy black hair, not meeting his eyes as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "I thought you were gone."**  
**"You need to promise me," Castiel said with such emotion that Willows head jerked up automatically, "that you will never do anything like that again. If something ever happened to you."  
"I thought I lost you," she tried to explain herself softly, "and all I had was Gracey and she was no help. The boys – I love them but they didn't know what to do and I – I just wanted you back."  
"That's why I came back for you, I don't know how. It must be god's will."  
Willow snorted nonchalantly, not letting her scepticism ruin the peaceful calm around her, letting herself fall back into the routine of being happy as she could be with life instead of numb pain. Her brain, and not only the small part where Gracey was hid away, was telling her that this wasn't permanent but she could easily blot that out. Castiel putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer assured her of that fact.  
"My angel," she murmured pulling her lips up to meet his, the connection making her feel alive again as he pulled her closer, his lips pressing harder onto hers as she felt his feather light skin skim her stomach and she realised how void of human contact that she'd been that even that small burst of pleasure made her feel weak at the knees. Within seconds Castiel had somehow removed Willows top and was looking at her body with an awed expression.  
"You are so beautiful," he breathed as she began kissing his neck, the bliss she felt from his touch made her feel almost high as she tried to make quick work of his shirt buttons – which was when Balthazar burst through the door, freezing with his hand still on the silver doorknob as he realised what he had walked in on.  
With a half hearted mixture of a scream and a giggle Willow awkwardly flew herself off Castiels lap which sent her crashing onto the floor, tugging the top back on over her ruffled hair and red lips as she turned to face Balthazar with an embarrassed expression on her face.  
Balthazar – who had seemingly just found the ability to move at all again – cocked an eyebrow at Castiel, who as soon as he stood was pulled into a quick hug from Balthazar who ruffled his hair.  
"It's good to see you little brother," before almost dragging him down the stairs by his tie downstairs. Castiel with a lost expression on his face and Balthazar who just threw a cocky grin to Willow over his shoulder as he walked downstairs.  
Once they reached the front room, everyone sat in silence and Willow sensing the tension perched on the edge of the couch facing Castiel with an amused expression on her face, a cigarette hung limp in her fingers as she waited for Dean to talk.  
"Well balls. How did you get back Cas?" Bobby broke the silence and everyone looked at Castiel with intrigued expressions on their faces, and he just bowed his head and said in a gruff voice which Willow oddly found adorable;  
"I don't know. I believe my father did it."  
Which made the silence in the room return, until Dean nudged Sam and pointed at an oblivious Willow who had a small smile etched in her features as she lit another cigarette, the silence not bothering her.  
Dean and Sam shared a small smile at their sister smiling before Dean jumped to his feet, "well Cas that was vague, we've got to go and salt some bones, tell us more on the drive?" Dean asked gesturing at Sam and Willow.  
And before Castiel could reply Willow gentle voice spoke up, the sombreness making everyone listen, "No," she said, "I'm not hunting anymore."

**Short buuut I'm building up ;D  
Review  
Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural but anyway here we go.  
This is a squeal to Glorified Entities so yeah. It'd probably help if you read it to understand.  
Please read and review.**

"What?" Dean nearly yelled, the shock evident across his face as he jumped to his feet.  
"I don't want to hunt anymore Dean," Willow said quietly, taking a deep drag of her cigarette as she did so, looking at him with clear green eyes, "I'm sorry."  
Dean opened his mouth to talk but Balthazar cut over him, leaning on the doorframe taking a sip from the glass of Whiskey he was holding, "Well I must say I'm not surprised."  
"What do you mean," Dean snapped while Willow just sighed under her breath. She wanted them to be happy for her and not be disappointed. Castiel took a few steps forward and took her hand, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Well when Cassie here was gone, she didn't hunt," Balthazar said, holding his hand up in a sweeping motion before Dean argued back, "the only hunts she did do were the stupid suicidal hunts. So she could get hunters glory if she died."  
The room fell silent for a few seconds, will Dean just looked wildly at Willow and then Balthazar, Bobby didn't say anything, he just took a bigger swig of whiskey and Sam didn't say anything – he didn't react at all.  
"I'd wondered if that's what you were doing," Sam said quietly and Willow spoke straight after him before Dean could interject, so instead he just contended himself with glaring daggers at Sam.  
"Look I know your disappointed but I have Cas back, and don't think for a second that I don't love you guys," she said fiercely, "but I'm not the same person any more. I mean I'm still cocky, sarcastic and great," she tried to grin, "but I just don't think I can do this anymore."  
"Will," Sam begin sympathetically, "we aren't disappointed, we want you to do what makes you happy."  
"Yeah," Dean said his voice calmer now and less shocked, "we just thought being a hunter did make you happy."  
"It did. I mean it," she said when Dean snorted, raising his eyebrows, "it did make me happy Dean. I loved helping people and keeping them safe but I don't know. I just want to retire real early. Live an apple pie life of sorts, go to school, get a job."  
"Is this really what you want?" Castiel asked, his voice husky and concerned, making Willow spin around on the spot, her cascades of hair spilling out behind her.  
"Yes. Is it still what you want too?"  
"I don't want you to do this only to make me happy," Castiel said simply, his clear blue eyes looking at her with concern.  
"I want us to be happy and safe," she replied, looking at the boys behind her, "besides they know if they ever run into any real trouble, or are hurt – or just need a place to stay where I'm going to live," she smiled faintly at them.

**A week later **

Willow stood with her hands on her hips triumphantly as she looked around her new front room and congratulated herself on how well she could get things done, she felt Castiels hands wrap around her waist and she leant back into the embrace, she could feel the warmth radiate from him and she tried to forget everything she'd felt a week ago, when she was alone and concentrated on the present, while she was in Castiels arms.  
"What if I go ginger?" she mumbled into Castiels arms as she turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips, making a shudder of pleasure go down her spine as she did so.  
He ruffled her black hair affectionately.  
"You will look beautiful no matter what you decide Will. You don't have to," he reminded her softly, "you're nothing like her. You're my wife."  
"I know," Willow replied, smiling as she looked into his eyes, "but I just want to look different. You, me, here," she gestured, before putting her hands back around his neck, "it's a new start."  
Castiel nodded and kissed her longingly and Willow had to use all of her will power to pull herself out of his grasp and towards the bathroom, she smiled cockily at him and pointed to the list sitting in the black leather couch, "you still need to run into town and pick up some stuff I forgot, and some cigarettes please," he went to frown and object to the cigarettes but with one look at her beautiful face shining with happiness she slipped into the bathroom, "love you," she yelled through the shut door as she pulled the bottles of blond hair dye and bleach from under the sink.  
"I love you more," Castiel replied before slipping out of the house.  
As soon as Willow heard the door click shut she breathed a sigh of relief, she knew she'd kept him up last night with her nightmares which made her scream and her blood boil, and then with her pacing as Gracey irritated her.  
"Seems like you wanted lover boy to leave," Gracey chucked, her form exactly the same as Willow but darker, even Willow could see that. She was sat above her, perched on the still empty shelf as she looked down at her, "doesn't he like me?"  
"Go to hell," Willow muttered, putting the first bottle of bleach on her hair, strip by strip, making sure she covered every last strand.  
"But Willow," Gracey yelled, making Willow wince as the noise felt as if it was penetrating her ear drums, "you're my one and only."

Castiel opened the door with a disgruntled look on his face as he carried the bags of shopping, planting them on the ground as he froze, not recognising Willow from the back. Her usual messy inky black hair was gone and was instead replaced with almost paper white blond hair which was twisted and curled into elaborate curls.  
She turned around when she heard Castiel enter and he almost lost his breath, her new white hair made her eyes stand out tenfold, her lips looking darker and fuller as she walked over to him.  
"How was shopping?" she asked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck as she planted a kiss on his collar bone.  
"I didn't understand some of the machines," he said sadly, before running a hand through her soft white hair, "this looks magnificent."  
"I look weird," Willow laughed, "but I like it," she smiled. Pressing her lips on Castiels, her hands snaking into his hair as his slipped up her back, small kisses on his neck and some gentle tugging of his dark brown hair make his breath come out in rough patches as Willow unwound herself from his arms and took his hand in hers, pulling him towards the bedroom.

**How does this compare to Glorified Entities, do my faithful & new readers enjoy, let me know!**

**Review please  
Castiel and Willow want you too ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Supernatural but anyway here we go.  
This is a squeal to Glorified Entities so yeah. It'd probably help if you read it to understand.  
Please read and review.**

  
Castiel looked over at the room at Willow who threw a small smile at him before she carried on talking to Joe, waving her hands animatedly as the pair of them dissolved into giggles, picking their glasses from the table and knocking the amber liquid down their throats. Castiel noticed Ellen and Bobby who were perched against the kitchen table with a proud expression on their faces, looking down on Joe and Willow who were now sliding onto the floor, their laughter filling the room.  
"What so funny?" Sam asked them raising his eyebrows, grinning none the less as tears began to roll down Willows cheek as she gasped for breath – the giggles racking her small frame.  
"You don't," Joe began to splutter but the giggles took over and she couldn't get the words out, and Willow was trying to stifle the giggles so she could talk but all that came out were louder giggles as the lack of oxygen made her head spin. Ash's laugh was soon filling the small room alongside theirs as Joe fell headfirst off the small black couch, not even that could stop their giggling.  
"Right," Ellen said raising her eyebrows with a fond smile on her face, picking Joe up off the floor and picking her up by her arms, "come on Joe, you've had enough to drink."  
"Have not," Joe slurred as she allowed herself to be towed towards the door, "wait a minute," she said just before she reached the door, holding up an empty glass, "To Willow Winchester, the new life you've made is great and your hair is great. I hope you and Castiel get to be happy now. I also can't believe that you caught Sammy using your foundation," she squealed before Ellen dragged her out of the door with small thank you to everyone, who was then followed by Ash.  
Willow dared to glance at Sam who was looking at Willow with a shocked and bemused expression, Willow held her hands up in defeat and grinned cockily at Sam, her words coming out slurred, "you were seventeen, don't think I don't remember."  
"Well I'd better be going too," Bobby said, downing the last of his beer as he walked towards the door, pulling Willow into a quick one armed hug, "good luck girl."

Willow knocked the rest of her whiskey down her throat as everyone started saying their goodbyes, and biding their farewells. Willow raised her eyebrows when she saw Sam and Gabriel leave together but didn't say anything, as long as it made Sam happy she didn't care.  
"Where shall I tell Dean you've gone?" she managed to slur out as she pulled herself to her feet, stumbling into Castiels arms as he laughed at her affectionately.  
"He'll probably come here, he's with that girl downstairs."  
"The blond one?" Willow asked, growling as Sam nodded, "she's nasty."  
He laughed as a reply as he walked out, and Willow could have sworn that she saw Sam slip his hand into Gabriel's just before the door shut, but she shrugged and turned to face Castiel.  
"You're drunk," he chucked as he helped to walk her to bed, sliding her six inch heels and bright blue silk dress off, as he pulled the covers around her.  
"I am not drink," she laughed, "oh drunk. Yeah - that's what I'm not."  
"You are," he smiled slipping into bed next to her, his blue eyes glittering with amusement as he looked down at her.  
"And you're topless," Willow grinned, pulling him closer, so his body was pressed on top of hers.  
"This is perfect Castiel."  
"You're perfect.

**How does this compare to Glorified Entities, do my faithful & new readers enjoy, let me know!**

**Review please  
A little filler, but hey I know what I'm doing ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Supernatural but anyway here we go.  
This is a squeal to Glorified Entities so yeah. It'd probably help if you read it to understand.  
Please read and review.**

  
"My warrior princess, it's time to wake up," was the first thing Willow heard as she woke up, feeling his hands trace small patterns along her shoulder.  
"No, no, no," Willow growled as she rolled into his chest, pulling the dark red duvet over her head, trying to ignore the sunlight which was pouring through the window. She groaned as the world began to spin as she moved making Castiel chuckle.  
"Hungover? You consumed an awful lot of alcohol last night."  
"I didn't," she groaned under her breath, "I don't even remember. Urgh," she said, throwing the covers off her, letting the cold air hit her naked body, "I am never drinking again," she said through grit teeth.  
Castiel just laughed quietly as his reply, tucking strands of her now white curls behind her ear.  
They just lied that that for a while, Castiel trying to sooth Willow as she moaned under her breath, her eyes clamped shut until in a flash she was on her feet, flinging herself into the bathroom as she began to throw up into the toilet, trying to keep her curls from falling in front of her face. "Go away," She yelled through the waves of nausea as Castiel stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure on what to do but with concern etched in his features.  
At long last Willow finally slipped away from the toilet and put her head back, resting on the bath. "Cas, you need to go and meet Balthazar remember."  
"But you are ill," Castiel said stubbornly, "Balthazar can wait it's just books."  
"Cas, you know I love you, but I'm only hungover. And throwing up is something I'd rather to on my own," she said with her eyes shut, desperately trying to keep the bile down.  
"You never throw up when you're hungover. I know that," he replied and Willow felt her face slid into a small smile as she opened her eyes and looked into his honest expression and lied.  
"You have never seen me when I'm only drinking Southern Comfort all night – you shouldn't it's ugly. Cloud Hopper I'll be fine. Please," she waved a hand and sighed, "I'll be fine by the time you get back."  
"Okay," Castiel said, rolling his eyes in defeat as he picked up his trench coat from its place behind the door, "call me if you need me?"  
"Promise," Willow said quietly and waited until she was sure he was gone before she slid on the floor and let the tears flow.  
"He's going to hate you," Gracey sang as Willow pulled herself to her feet, flushing the toilet before begrudgingly trudging towards the kitchen, sipping on a glass of water, "we both know it's true and what you want to do about it. You won't tell him and he'll find out and hate you. Haha, Willow and Cassie are going to hate each other, maybe I can kill him again," she giggled as she floated opposite Willow, "you dyed your hair and got new tattoos and try to be so happy but I'm in your head and all you are is scared."  
"Fuck you," Willow spat in Graceys face, throwing the glass of water into the wall and watching it shatter as the tears began to flow again as she threw herself down on the floor and sobbed.

As soon as Castiel arrived back at their flat he knew something was wrong, just by the way it was too silent. Willow always had something on, the TV, radio, her Ipod – anything for background noise, he knew how she hated the silence when she was on her own, but that's just what it was. Silent.  
"Will?" he called out, slipping his trench coat off and hearing a small shuffle on the floor of the kitchen, behind the cabinets, and as he poked his head over, his heart melted.  
Willow was curled on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass and water as she sniffled under her breath. Castiel leapt over the side and pulled her up and led her to the couch as he held her face softly so she was looking at him.  
"Willow please. What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair softly as he became alarmed as her eyes filled with fresh tears.  
"I'm pregnant." She said under her breath, and as hard as she tried to keep the freash tears at bay they slid down her cheeks alarmingly.  
"What?" Castiel asked, he felt numb, he must have misheard her.  
"I'm sorry. I thought a week or so ago but I'm on the pill... I'm pregnant Cas. I am so sorry."  
"You're pregnant," he repeated, and as Willow nodded sadly despite Willow crying in front of him he felt a smile spread across his features.  
"Your pregnant," he repeated again, his smile even broader, kissing her rashly on the forehead, a laugh escaping his lips.  
"I don't get it, why are you crying?" he asked her, as he smiled slipped off his lips but his brief flash of pure joy had put everything into perspective for Willow as she stood up in front of him, wiping away the tears.  
"Because Cas – the world we live in, the life we lead. It's not safe, even for us let alone for a baby."  
"We'll make it work," he counteracted, "there are so many charms and people we can depend on to keep us safe. We're having a baby Will," he grinned, practically bouncing up and down on the chair and Willow slowed every other feeling she was having, and pushed Gracey back into her mind as he threw her pack of cigarettes at Castiel, "yeah we are," she said, and now that she tried looking at the positives, although there was still the gnawing fear growing inside her, she let herself rejoice, "no smoking for nine months thought," she grinned.  
Castiel grinned easily back, "it's going to be an angel baby so it will probably only be a month and a half until you can give birth."  
Willow settled on the couch as she flicked the TV on, resting her head on Castiels lap as he began to stroke her hair, "I am probably going to freak out about that tomorrow, I feel to tired and happy to be worried about anything right now," she grinned.  
Castiel chuckled as he leant down and planted a kiss on the back of her head as they watched the Tv, "I'm glad your happy," he said, and Willow swore she heard him say quietly, "at first I thought you hated me for it."

**Baby Cas&Willow, suggestions for names welcome now. If it even lives. Oh I'm so evil ;D**

**Any good?**

**Review please  
A little filler, but hey I know what I'm doing ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please rate, review and enjoy.**

"They are going to kill you," Willow said as she pulled the car out of the car park with their boot full of baby things, "why do babies even need so much?" Willow grumbled as the car crept closer and closer to the exit as they stuck in the back of traffic, her eyes scanning over receipt.  
"Won't they be happy?" Castiel asked her huskily, pulling the receipt from her loose grasp, "you can't worry."  
"Cas I'm having a baby not a mental break down," she grinned, leaning over in her chair, planting a swift kiss on his lips and snatching the receipt back before placing her hands back on the wheel, scowling at the car in front of them. "How long does it take to get out of a car park damn it."  
"You're already showing," Castiel grinned slightly as he placed his hand on her stomach and felt the bump.  
"Yeah well that's because it's an angel baby," Willow pouted playfully at him, "I mean up to three months. I need more time than that."  
"Why?" Castiel asked curiously.  
"All of that?" she gestured towards the overflowing boot. Wasn't even half. We need clothes, toys, to decorate her nursery."  
"You think it'll be a girl?" he interrupted her easily with a large smile playing on his face, which made Willow grin as she glanced over her shoulder at him quickly as the car began moving faster.  
"I think so," she shrugged, "just a feeling. Don't you?"  
"Castiel smiled again, "I think it'll be a boy."  
"You're on," she smiled, "fiver says it's a girl."

"Hey guys," Willow smiled half heartedly as she turned down the beer which Dean was handing to her, "we need to tell you something."  
She shook her white curls so they were almost covering her face so she could hide from their enquiring gaze, she felt Castiel take his hand in hers and she could almost feel his smiled growing bigger behind her as she sat there.  
"Well I'll be, you idjit," Bobby piped up, breaking the silence as he looked at Willow incredulously.  
She grinned weakly at him, "well yeah. This is the big surprise, I'm pregnant."  
Which triggered different reactions then Willow was expecting at all. Dean bound forwards and pulled her into a tight hug, their chests crushing on each other but he remained at least a step back from her stomach, as if he was afraid of hurting her. Balthazar leapt forwards and pulled Castiel into a hug, and ruffled Willows hair affectionately as she remained in Deans embrace. Bobby knocked his glass of whiskey back as he smiled proudly at Willow, she could have sworn that before he coughed and excused himself that there were tears in his eyes. Gabriel was looking at Castiel and Willow with an incredulous expression but looked happy none the less.  
"Congratulations," he grinned at them before he settled into Sam's arm – who was looking gobsmacked. When all the joyful laughs quietened down he spoke up, his eyes not meeting Willows.  
"Is it going to be safe?" he asked, his eyes staying glued on the ground.  
"What do you mean Sam?" she asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously, as his eyes fluttered up to meet hers and he almost wished he'd kept his mouth shut immediately.  
"Well what is it going to be?" Sam snapped back, trying to make everyone understand why he was saying what he was, so they'd all stop looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.  
"A half angel, half human baby, nothing for you to hunt," Castiel cut over him, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stared Sam down.  
Sam eventually shrugged in defeat and leaned back on the couch, keeping his arms around Gabriel.  
"Sam it's just going to be a baby," Willow tried so say softly, pushing her hair over her shoulders as she went to walk towards him, but froze when he leant forwards, spitting out words as he glared at her.  
"How do you know? And even if it is, you hated the way we were raised, why are you doing this?"  
"Sam," Dean said, raising his eyebrows at him but Willow snapped back before anyone else could get another word in.  
"Because it's growing inside me and I can feel it. She's pure and good and nothing like we hunt. And what? You think I planned this – now of all times? You think I want a baby which I know I'm going to have to leave? But it's happening so suck it up and be happy for me," she tried to smile as she calmed down. "Please."  
"How far along are you?" Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked at the already small bump forming on her stomach, Willow glanced down and pulled the oversized black jumper down sheepishly.  
"Two or three weeks."  
"That all? You're already showing," he said concerned which made Willow grin.  
"Angel pregnancy, I'll be due any time between next month and three months," Willow said with wide eyes as Dean helped her to sit into the comfortable chair. She swatted his hands away from helping her.  
"Dean Winchester I am having a baby not dying so pack it in."

**Any good, aha**

**Review?  
Feed the starving writer ;D**


	7. Bonus

**Please rate, review and enjoy.  
This is just bored drabbles I wrote during my history class, I wasn't going to put it on here but I ended up kind of liking it – so it's like bonus materal :}**

**Enjoy**

**Two weeks later  
**"Castiel," Willow mumbled into the couch as the tears subsided, "that was so sad."  
Before Castiel could formulate a response there was a loud knock on the door which made Castiel jump to his feet and bound forwards, flinging the door open as Dean bound in carrying a large box. He marched past Castiel and stood behind the couch.  
"I have everything you asked for," he counted off, "marshmallow fluff, ten boxes of Jaffa Cakes, two bags of baby rusks and a strawberry milkshake."  
Willow pulled herself into an upright position, her messy blond hair falling wildly below her shoulders as she tugged the dark purple shawl around her shoulders as she turned to face Dean. Her eyes red from the tears which were still slowly streaming down her cheeks.  
"What's the matter Will?" Dean asked, concern dripping into his voice as he lunged forwards onto the couch, placing the box of stuff on the floor as he sat next to her.  
"Dean I'm fine," she tried to smile as more tears fell down her cheeks, "it's just my hormones. And this film is really sad," she cried as she pushed herself into Deans chest, tears sliding down her cheeks as she spoke.  
Dean looked up at Castiel with a confused expression on his face while Castiel just looked down at Willow fondly and shrugged, "she'll be fine," he mouthed to Dean as he picked up the box of food off the floor and into the kitchen.  
"Do you want anything Willow?" he called out from the kitchen.  
"Yes please. Can I have marshmallow fluff, and a spoon. Maybe some tea?" she replied sniffing as she pulled herself upright and Dean looked down alarmed as she made a small frowning face as she clutched her stomach.  
"Will," Dean said, leaping up from the sofa but before he could leap off Willows arm shot out and pulled him back into the sofa.  
"Dean Winchester pack it in," she snapped, slapping his arm playfully as she shuffled back on the couch, trying to get herself comfortable as the baby in the large bump inside her moved.  
"Feel it," she said simply, smiling as she felt her baby kick.  
Dean shook his head apprehensively, but somehow couldn't hide his voice. Willow just rolled her eyes and grabbed Deans hand, smiling smugly at him because her reflexes were still better than his, even know.  
She softly placed his hand on her stomach and grinned at him as the look of wonder crossed his face for a second as he felt the baby inside her kick, "Dean you can't hurt me okay."  
He nodded numbly, his eyes glued on Willows belly as Castiel walked in holding marshmallow fluff and tea, making Willows face light up.  
"I am so hungry," she smiled as she scooped a lump of the sticky sweet goo from the pot into her mouth.  
"Will you ate two chicken burgers about twenty minutes ago," Castiel half smiled at her as he settled down on the opposite side of her.  
She tried to pull an indignant face but where her cheeks were stuffed full of marshmallow fluff it was surprisingly difficult.  
"I can't help it she's always changing her mind on what she wants," she chuckled mischiviously as she spooned more marshmallow fluff into her mouth. "And Dean I'm sorry but you stink."  
"I'm sorry," he grinned cockily, "I just got back from a hunt."  
"Go and shower," she said as she clipped him around the ear playfully, "I'll make you some pizza," she said as she stood up.  
"Will I can do it," Castiel said standing up with her, holding his arms out ready if she fell the same time Dean went;  
"Oh no don't worry about it."  
Willow glared fondly at both of them. "I swear to god just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything at all." She growled as she slowly walked into the kitchen keeping the shawl wrapped around her shoulders as she balanced the pot of marshmallow fluff in her other hand.

**Any good, aha**

**Review?  
Feed the starving writer ;D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sadly Supernatural isn't mine, maybe one day *evil laugh*  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy, read and review xox**

Willow tied her hair into a loose ponytail as she scowled at the scribbled message in front of her before throwing it back on the side and picking up the paintbrush as she walked into the spare room dipping it in the pale blue paint before splashing it on the walls, reaching as high as she could because she couldn't quiet bring herself to lug the ladder from the cupboard into the room so she did the best she could with the banging music in the background which almost drowned out the shouting from the couple above her.

_'Hey Cas, come and help me and Sam kill a couple of demons even though you swore to give up hunting with Willow, and forget that you promised to paint the nursery which you've been putting off since forever even though your wife is worried about not having everything ready in time for when the baby is due. Not that she's even entirely happy about having a baby_,' she thought sourly a few hours later as she put her hands triumphantly on her hips and proudly looked around the now baby blue room. She sauntered into the other room and turned the music down so it was just a low hum, which was when a tall blond woman appeared in front of her.  
"Wait, wait, wait," she said as Willow lunged backwards as best she could with her stomach, trying to remember where she'd put her damned gun now.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm an angel," she tried to say soothingly but Willow felt her stomach sink. How could she fight an angel in her condition?  
Willow pulled herself up to her full height, and openly glared at her. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly, "Cas is going to be back any minute."  
"I know," she nodded, "this shouldn't take long. I just want to talk."  
"Talk then," Willow said shortly and prayed that Castiel would come back soon, as much as she didn't want to bring a child into this world of monsters and corrupt angels she didn't think that either of them could take the strain of losing it.  
"There's a problem with heaven," she began but Willow cut over her, raising her eyebrows and smirking.  
"We don't care. Not our problem."  
"But this concerns you. And your child Willow. Castiel saved my life once, I owe him a favour," she paused, waiting on Willow patiently but Willow felt a shiver run down her spine, it was something about the way she said it that made Willow believe her, as much as she didn't want too.  
"Heaven and Hell want to start a war, the demons want to eradicate the angels and vice versa. And some angels and demons alike are planning to use earth as a war zone. The way the angels see it, it will get rid of two problems at once. But that is not the only thing," she paused and waited to see Willows reaction, and she was trying hard to make it impassive, she didn't want to give her the satisfaction to see Willow freak out. Once she realised that Willow wasn't going to react she carried on. "Some angels. Not me, but powerful ones think that yours and Castiels baby – well that it is an abomination. Something with unending power and something which god never wanted and want to harm it and you. I'm telling you this so you are prepared, but I won't fight my brothers and sisters to protect you and the child."  
"So why are you telling me?" Willow asked, her voice deadly calm as she spoke but her insides were already in turmoil, running over a thousand ideas in her head.  
"Because I owe Castiel and you deserve a chance. Good luck," she nodded before disappearing in what sounded to Willow like a flutter of wings.  
Willow stumbled to the cough numbly and put her head in her hands rubbing her forehead as she rubbed her temple, trying to think and process what just happened, her hand dropping automatically to the baby bump protectively.  
Willow stood up, intending to reach for a large bar of chocolate and her phone when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She stood up slowly and felt the water trickle down her legs as there was another burst of stabbing pain which made the air leave Willows body. In a panic she snatched for her phone and slid onto the floor leaning on the wall as she tried to breathe evenly as she pain continued.  
"Willow," she heard Castiel say warmly as he answered, but she cut him off, her voice climbing into hysteria as she saw Gracey sitting on the kitchen counter top laughing at her.  
"Cas damn it. I need a hospital, I need drugs. I need – fuck I don't know. But the baby is coming." Willow didn't even need to finish because as soon as the first few panicked words were out of her mouth Castiel was standing in their front room, looking down at her with concern before in one swift and fluid movement he had her in his arms and had reappeared in Bobbys front room.  
Willow had no idea on what was going on except that Sam and Dean were running through the door and Bobby was running room to room as she was lying on a bed in the panic room. She grit her teeth as the pain continued.  
"No, no, no, Cas," she said in-between the screams, "I need a hospital and drugs and everything to be clean. You fucking did this to me, listen to what I want," she cried as the pain continued making the world before her go blurry.  
"Will, we haven't finished making the hospitals are safe – here is the safest place," he tried to sooth her, "me and Balthazar are right here to heal you as soon as it's over."  
"No, I need a doctor to cut me open and get my baby. I mean," she tried to say but a small scream escaped her lips.  
Castiel looked up at Bobby who nodded grimly with a freshly sterilized scalpel in his hand as Castiel planted a kiss on Willows forehead and soothingly brushed the blond strands of hair out of her face. "I'll wake you up as soon as you're healed and our baby will be here and safe." He said, before Willow felt the pain subside as the world finally faded into blackness.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sadly Supernatural isn't mine, maybe one day *evil laugh*  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy, read and review xox**

Willow woke up with a start and pulled herself upright, a little more than self conscious about the fact she was topless but she gawped down at her flat and scar free stomach for a second before yanking the blanket up.  
"Cas, where is she?" Willow asked, panicking as she spoke until she heard what she assumed was a small cry from a bundle that Bobby was holding.  
"Congratulations," he smiled, handing her the baby, "you have a beautiful baby girl."  
Willows arms slowly moulded to the shape of the baby as she cradled it in her arms, pushing some of the stray drops of water off her cheeks from where Bobby had washed her moments before. Her eyes were wide open and the only noises she would make was that every so often she'd let out a half hearted cry before falling silent. Her tiny fingers curled around Willows thumb as she looked down at the bundle in her arms, shock etched across her features. The baby already had tight black curls nestled on top of her head and shocking blue eyes.  
"She looks just like you," Dean said as he finally managed to push Sam out the way so he could get a look at her. She turned around and saw that Castiel was on her other side and Balthazar was almost sitting on his shoulders the way he was leant over to get a look at her. Bobby was standing contently at the end of the bed and Sam was standing just behind Dean, trying to get a look at the bundle in her arms again.  
Willow shook her head slightly, "she's got her daddies eyes," she grinned down at her baby faintly before looking at Castiel with a smile, "you owe me a fiver Cas."  
"She is so beautiful," Castiel grinned, planting a kiss on Willows forehead and softly stroking their babies cheek, his heart almost leaping out of his chest with pride.  
"Well what's her name?" Balthazar asked, breaking the tender silence, grinning cockily at Willow.  
"I haven't really thought of one yet, I mean I only just painted the nursery today," Willow replied with a matching grin and Castiel felt his heart melt at how alive she looked, glowing as she held their beautiful child in her arms.  
"You didn't need to do that," Castiel murmured, his eyes glued on his child.  
"Saphira," Willow said softly, smiling up at Castiel. "What do you think?"  
"For her name?" Castiel asked and hummed under his breath, smiling slightly at her sleeping, "It suites her. Little Saphira."  
"Saphira Cassidy Winchester?" Willow smiled, "I mean, I don't know why I'm asking," she joked, "I get to chose, I had the baby."  
Castiel smiled down at Willow as she held Saphira up to him, "want to hold her? I need a cigarette," her eyes sparkled with amusement as Castiels eyes lit up making her heart beat faster as she passed her to his arms and crossed the room so she was sitting on the window frame.  
"Don't bring her over here," she nodded as she lit her first cigarette and grinned at the taste she missed slid down her throat, "but we do need to talk about her."  
"Why?" Castiel asked as he placed Saphira in a small cot which Bobby had brought down as she slept soundly. Castiel ran a hand on her cheek and gently kissed her forehead. "She's so calm."  
"Just you wait," Bobby chuckled, "they don't stay like that for long. In five minutes she'll be wailing to get fed."  
"It's the angels," Willow said bluntly, "they want to hurt Saphira." And she felt her stomach turn as everyone in the room fell silent, their eyes glued on the small bundle in the cot which looked so pure.  
"That's not going to happen," Dean growled.

**Short but sadly with exams I just don't have the time, I hope you liked it though  
and I hope you like Saphiras name xox**


	10. tumblr

Hey guys,  
So I've been mulling this idea over for ages, and because I tend to base my characters looks off specific people because it does help me personally – if I made a tumblr dedicated to all my stories, would any of you guys want it's url? If you do or want to chat about stories – you have a request for me to write something or be a beta reader or _anything_. Email me at;  
awkward-imagination . uk


	11. Chapter 10

**Sadly Supernatural isn't mine, maybe one day *evil laugh*  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy, read and review xox**

**Two weeks and five days later  
**Willow sighed as she paced around her small flat rocking Saphira what she hoped was soothingly in her arms as she looked down at what she couldn't believe was two weeks ago a newborn baby, instead in her arms was what she assumed what was a seven month old baby in her arms. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed again, it was three thirty in the morning and Castiel still wasn't back and Saphira wouldn't settle without either Castiel or Dean rocking her. She gently placed Saphira in her cot and kept the door open as she padded in the front room, her screams echoing from her nursery to the front room where Willow fell onto the chair, the temptation to shut her eyes and fall asleep threatened to overwhelm her so instead Willow picked up her phone and tried phoning Dean, knowing how useless it was to get hold of Castiel because she was pretty sure he didn't even know how to turn it on.  
While to tone on the other end of the phone rang Willow ran a hand through her frizzy white hair as she thought over everything that had happened in the past two and a half weeks and if she had the energy to be pissed off or not. She loved her daughter, she did and she knew she would die for her daughter, but she knew that a small section of hope died inside of Willow when Castiel told her that Sophia would age like an angel baby so that in three months or so, she'd be three years old and grown normally from there, but Willow knew that Saphira aging that quickly, meant that she would lose her childlike innocence faster and learn about the world around her, and Willow wanted her to think that the only monsters in the world were those in stories. But Castiel wouldn't know, she thought sourly as the phone still rang as she waited for Dean to pick up, he was barely home and when he was he was cooing over Saphira or on the phone to her brothers talking about what to do with the angels and demons and then left to kill demons or get information – and she knew that having a baby meant that it wouldn't be just them, and that Castiel would be scared. But he had no reason to be, he was never here when she cried all night long, or when she wouldn't take her bottle, or when Willow had to bathe her (which she threw a strop over) or when she couldn't find her favourite toy.  
"Hello?" Dean asked in a gruff voice which jerked Willow to her senses, and Willow felt her heart bleed at how tired he sounded.  
"Hey Dean. Is Cas there?" Willow asked, only just aware of how tired her own voice sounded, she stood up and padded across the floor to outside Saphiras room which was still full of her feeble cries.  
"Yeah. Why? Saphira keeping you awake?" he asked chuckling.  
"It's not funny. Am I doing something wrong? She's been up all night and I can't get her to settle," Willow growled, lighting a cigarette as she climbed out of the window and perched herself on the window ledge, still hearing Saphira's tried cries. "I can't do anything Dean," she went down when Cas was here for like five minutes at seven. She's been up since nine and I've tried everything, checking if she was hungry, needed her nappy changed, if there was anything in her room – all of it but nothing. Is it just me?" Willow ranted as she breathed a puff of smoke out, her green eyes watching it disappear.  
"Will," Dean sighed, "you're doing nothing wrong. You're a great mum, I mean it. Kids are just weird," Willow waited patiently as there was muffled talking on the other side in which she heard Sammy clearly say the words, 'again? Really?' which made her blood boil slightly, ever since she'd had Saphira he'd dotted over her, and put Willow down at every opportunity.  
"We'll send him over," Dean said eventually, and just before Willow went to hang up he said, "it's fine Will. You'll be fine."

Castiel appeared behind Willow and he planted a kiss on her forehead before he slipped into Saphira's room and scooped her into his arms, and by the time he'd walked out of the room with her in his arms he'd rocked her to sleep.

**Short but sadly with exams I just don't have the time, I hope you liked it & yes it's a filler but how can you get to the plot which I want without a few of these chapters. But maybe something will happen. To Saphira, or Willow or Castiel or all of them?  
DUMDUMDUM  
and I hope you like Saphiras name xox**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sadly Supernatural isn't mine, maybe one day *evil laugh*  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy, read and review xox**

"Castiel," Willow sighed as she leaned back out the window, lighting another cigarette as she leaned out the window, looking at Castiel with a stony expression, "we need to talk."  
Castiel let out one of his nervous grins as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?" Willow snapped back, raising her eyebrows, "for not being here? For hunting when I wanted us to have a normal life. I wanted us to take Saphira to school and us to get jobs, instead you're off out all times of the day and night leaving me to take care of her all by myself with Gracey, who weirdly enough, doesn't help especially when Saphira doesn't even like me in the first place."  
Willow nearly ended up shouting but at the last moment remembered to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake Saphira, the silence which was left now she'd stopped wailing sounded like bliss to Willows ears. Willow glanced up at Castiels dirty face and blue eyes which were staring into hers, Willow just tilted her head up and looked back at the moon, "I'm sorry Cas. I'm just tired."  
"I understand," he mumbled, before picking Willow off the window seal and into his arms, walking her towards the bedroom, "I'm sorry. I should have thought..." He trailed off, planting her softly on the bed, stroking her untameable white hair to comfort her before gesturing for her to stay still as he walked into another room, when Willow heard the bath running. Castiel walked back into the room with a large glass of red wine in his hand, sitting down next to her handing her the glass.  
"Don't be sorry," Willow said quietly, "get mad, I just had a go at you and I'm meant to be her mum. I should be able to do all of this by myself."  
Castiel shook his head and smiled faintly at her, "I thought," he said quietly, "that I could distance myself maybe, see if you didn't need me which would make you safer, I've killed an awful lot of my family recently," he finished sadly, putting his hands on Willows, "we need to hunt. I know you wanted a normal life but we can't have it, not yet."  
Willow ducked her head as she nodded, biting her tongue as the words she didn't want to say slid out anyway, "as much as I hate to say this Cas, I need you. Not just because of Saphira but I do. I love you, you dumb ass cloud hopper." She mumbled as she punched him playfully, "and I'm going to hunt too."  
Castiel looked at Willow and she could have sworn that she saw surprise flit into his eyes until they settled back into his usual ocean calm. "It's dangerous."  
Willow snorted and frowned at Castiel, making her nose scrunch up which in Castiels opinion made her look twice as cute than usual.  
"Oh wow, danger, well I've never been around that before," she rolled her eyes before nudging him playfully, sipping the wine before kissing him softly on the lips, letting Castiel lead her into the bathroom with a small grin on his face.

"Hey Cas?" Willow asked as she pulled the silk sheet up so she was covering both her and his naked body as she cuddled into his side, his arms automatically pulling her closer, tracing little circles on her back.  
"Yes Will?"  
"I love you," he smiled down at her, "and I have an idea."  
"Oh you have an idea?" she chuckled, "how peculiar."  
"Thank you," Castiel laughed sarcastically, messing her hair up light-heartedly, "but tomorrow I was talking to Gabriel and he said about a place called Disneyland, for Saphira. We could all go tomorrow. Dean or Balthazar could take care of her tomorrow night and we can go wherever you want. The two of us."  
Willow felt stunned to silence for a second, before she opened her mouth for a reply, "that sounds perfect." She said, leaning in for a long kiss as she felt Gracey and all of her hatred and doubts slide into the back of her mind as Castiels hands snaked under the sheets.

"Guys," Gabriel's voice called out urgently as he appeared at the foot of the bed, making Willow and Castiel jump apart as if they were shocked by an electric shock, they could see through the weak rays of moonlight which wormed its way through the curtains that Gabriel was panicked by something and it made Willows heart sink.  
"You need to help them," he said, flinging the door open, "they can't know I'm alive yet, I'll stay with Saphira here you go. It's the angels. The angels are attacking Bobbys." Gabriel urged, slamming the door shut as he ran through the doors behind him.  
Willow and Castiel exchanged glances before both leaping out of bed, Willow pulled clothes seemingly at random up from the floor and hurriedly put them on, so when she turned around to face Castiel she was wearing black converse with white lining and plain skin tight black jeans with a black and grey tie dye vest top, wrapping the straps of leather around her knuckles on her left hand as she tucked her gun and small dagger in the waistband of her jeans, holding the uncomfortably cold angel blade in her other hand as she smiled weakly at Cas as he took hold of her hand and they disappeared.

As soon as they re appeared into Bobbys, a blinding white light made Willow drop to her floor and cling to her eyes, jumping to her feet as the light faded and although her vision was blurring she could already see that Castiel was gone, and she assumed Gabriel was too because next to Sam and a large tower of beer bottles was a space big enough for Gabriel to sleep beside him and it was covered in sweet wrappers.  
"No," Willows heard herself whisper, as she noticed the angel banishing sigil on the old car outside, the ruby red blood still shining and Willow felt her head spin, Sam and Dean both stirred at the same time, the alcohol slowing down their reflexes.  
"Wassgoingon," Dean said, all of his words slurring together so it just came out as one jumbled up mess.  
"Saphira," Willow muttered, and she wondered how scared she must have sounded because Dean pulled himself to his feet straight away and stumbled towards her, his arms outstretched, but before he could reach her, before he could even ask what was wrong, she flung herself backwards and onto the street.  
The roads which lead her from Bobbys house to her flat seemed longer and harder than usual, Willow thought as she ran, her heart pounding as she pushed herself, fighting away the tears, hearing her ringtone blare from her pocket as she ran with her gun in one hand and the angel blade in the other, flinging herself around the corner and weaving through the early morning traffic as she pushed herself, not bothering with the key and the stairs, just pulling herself nimbly up the tree and prising the window of the living room open in a matter of seconds, flinging herself though, shaking off any pain she may have felt as she landed, sprinting into every room yelling Saphiras name. She heard the front door open and she heard Sam and Deans yelling before she saw them, but she knew it was too late Saphira was gone.  
"She's gone," Willow growled, kicking a pile of DVDs which were discarded on the door flying, running a frustrated hand through her hair as she slid down the wall. Sam and Dean momentarily stood there before cocking their guns and checking all the rooms for themselves, once they made the way back to the silent and shaking Willow who was red with anger Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, making Willow jump to her feet and with one look exchanged between the pair of them he bowed his head.  
"She's gone," he mumbled quietly, slowly walking into Saphiras room as Willow began pacing, Sam and Dean taking a step back, afraid of how angry she was, he'd never seen her like this.  
"Yes she's gone," she growled, "and when I find what Demon scum did it I will hunt them down and make hell look like a walk in the park, I swear to god," they heard Willow mumbled darkly as she paced.  
"It wasn't the Demons," Castiel interrupted her, making her freeze with her eyes on him, his blue eyes ablaze with fear and anger, "it was angels. They're behind this."  
Willow looked up at the ceiling and yelled, making sure her voice was as clear as day, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could, "now listen to me you feathery assholes, I will find a way to get up there and I will fucking kill you. And that's if you haven't harmed a single hair on my daughters head, if you have so much as laid a finger on her I will fucking kill you so slowly that it will feel like years, I will make you think you are in hell." She screamed, before flinging herself down on the sofa, leaning forwards and putting her head in her hands, she felt the sofa sag from the weight of everyone else sitting on it, as she felt Castiels hands on her shoulders.  
"I need you guys to trust me," Willow mumbled after however long they'd been sitting there, she was so deep in thought that any time could have passed, as she said that she let out a signal which she didn't know she could do.  
Which made Crowley appear in the middle of the room.  
"You called dear?" he smiled at her gracefully, in which Willow sarcastically returned the smile.  
"Hello darling," she mocked.

**& A nice Crowley cliff hanger**

Review? Feed the poor author :3


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to show you what was going on with Willow and Crowley and I just wanted you to see where I was going with this, but sadly until Monday I don't think I actually have time for writing. Damn exams :{**

**Enjoy and review**

"I want to work with you," Willow said defiantly, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes ablaze with anger.  
"Do you know who I am?" Crowley said arrogantly, making Willows blood boil even more.  
"No," she said sarcastically, "I used this high level demon summoning because I thought you were a fucking pixie."  
"There's no need to be rude darling," he smiled, she could see that he was just trying to antagonise her so she ignored him and began to talk, her voice flat as she just crossed her arms.

"There are barely any of your army that can kill angels, and I can. I'll happily teach some of your lower level demons if you let me be the general of sorts," she smiled faintly at the end, waiting for her families cries of protests around her, but for some reason none ever came.  
"Now now now," Crowley asked, "why should I do that?"  
"They have my daughter. The angels, the scum will pay and I don't care. I will have my daughter back."  
"Ah," Crowley said, smiling pleasantly, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned I see. Well we have a deal, I will come tomorrow and we will have the finer details." Was all he said before disappearing.  
"Don't," Willow said as soon as Crowley left as the angry tears finally began to spill down her cheeks. "Trust me, leave me," Willow said softly as she let Castiel pull her into his arms as the four of them sat in silence.


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm afraid I've come up to quite a block for this story  
**

**You know when you think of a relatively good plot for a story, but then mid way through you think of an even better plot, and as much as your trying to forget it and carry on with the other plot it just won't leave your mind?  
Yeah – that's happening now**

But my exams are finished in a just under a month, so I promise, as soon as I finish my exams this story will have my upmost attention and I will sort my thoughts out  
I'm sorry, but I hope you've enjoyed thus far!  


**(A review of my previous chapters couldn't hurt now could it ;D)**

**I'm sorry **

**Have a nice day**

**Awkwardimagination**


	15. I am so sorry I love all your faces

Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers, this is an apology note

I know some of you will probably understand;

I've just started a new school, and a new job. And at the moment I'm just trying to find a balance in my life I suppose.

So this doesn't mean that I am never ever going to update this story again, much to the contrary I am probably going to update as soon as I can, but yeah.

I'd love for you to let me know what you want to see go on in this story/if you even _want_ me to update this story. Or anything else you want to say.

I'm so sorry

I love all your faces

You're perfect.

So sorry

Awkwardimagination xox


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the long long delay, but I am back! Sorry about the short chapter today but I'm getting back into the swing of things, so you can have another update this week for sure! **

**If you're new you should probably read Glorified Entities to understand what's going on in this story, and there are also loads of other Willow and Castiel stories, click on my profile if you want to check them out!**

**(Italics = dream)**

**So yeah, please review and enjoy**

They all sat in silence for an hour, give or take when Willow pulled herself to her feet.

"Cas, you coming to bed?" she asked him, staring at him pointedly before looking at Sam and Dean. "You guys can cash here and I'll grab you some blankets." She smiled sadly before busying herself with the task at hand.

Willow enjoyed the few minutes of busyness which help to clear her mind – something she'd learnt when Castiel had gone. Her heart panged as she thought about it, with a jolt it made her realise how much she missed her baby. Her sweet baby girl.

Gone.

She laid down in her bed and put her head on Castiels chest.

"Talk to you soon," Willow whispered, as her eyes fluttered shut. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said before falling asleep.

_Willow walked about in her dream with Castiel, recognising the place he'd taken her as the autistic mans heaven. For the first time since he'd taken her there she felt the calming effect which Castiel hold her that it had. _

"_Are your true intentions to work with Crowley?" Castiel asked as he appeared behind her. _

"_Not if I can help it," Willow shrugged, refusing to turn around. Afraid to see the accusation in his eyes. "Tomorrow we'll talk to the angels which took her. Tell them that if they return her to me that I'll help them kill the demons. And if they don't then I will train the demons to kill them, and fight alongside them." As soon as the words came out of Willows mouth, she was taken back at how violent they sounded, even to her. _

"_It's not your fault," Castiel said after a moments pause, making a single tear slide down Willows cheek. "I know what you are thinking. You believed we were in danger."_

"_I shouldn't have left her," Willow shook her head defiantly. Tensing her shoulders as she felt Castiels hand snake around her waist. _

"_It is not your fault my warrior goddess. We'll get her back." Castiel tried to say comfortingly as he buried her face into the crook of her neck. _

"_I hope so." _

**Sorry how short it is, but here you go! **

**Review and let me know **

**Go on **

**;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello you beautiful lot, now I am 100% suffering from writers block in this story and god damn do I want to carry on but I **_**can't**_** and dear god is it frustrating me. **

**So I have a proposition, if any of you are writers yourself and enjoy this story and can see a plot in the future then please let me know and you can write a few chapters & then I may jump back in and we can write together. **

**If your not a writer but full of great ideas, leave one in the review box or PM me and maybe I'll get this story back on it's track. But yes, thank you so much and I am so sorry! **

**Have a good day **

**awkwardimagination **

**xox**


End file.
